Caught In The Middle
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Thomas finds a really interesting way to celebrate his new job as a intern for the park. But what happens when Mordecai ends up catching Thomas in a very uncomfortable position? Rated M for... well, you'll just have to check it out for yourself.


**"Caught In The Middle"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I do not own Regular Show. Nuff said. Oh, this is my first time writing the new Regular Show character Thomas as a main character in my drabble. This is not slash. Here we go!**

* * *

The smell of rosemary surrounded the entire bathroom all in one. Some relaxing R&B music surrounded the quiet atmosphere. It felt so peaceful and yet just so serene.

But then, someone's groans had filled the presence. It sounded so very manly, it sounded so helpless, and yet it sounded or orgasmic.

It was the groans of the goat Thomas, who was already enjoying his new job as an intern for the park.

Somehow, he knew the best way to celebrate his new profession.

He strangely hid in the bathroom that the rest of the park employees use just for some down time, used some Strawberry-scented candles, and borrowed Rigby's boombox to make a night out of himself and relax. But it was the other way around.

"Mmmmmmmmm... ahhhhhhh..." Thomas groaned as he seemed to be sitting on the toilet with the toilet seat closed. But his left hand was somehow moving up and down for some strange reason.

It was result of him just strong that big massive 9-inch hard-on that he was stroking on slowly and repeatedly. With all the huffing and puffing that the goat made, he was just growing very red and hard with every shaft and stroke. This was perhaps his midnight rituals where he would just lock his door and do his moaning and groaning while rubbing his pink stick, with no interruptions from his mom himself. He was gonna keep on shafting and shafting until he was gonna leave a very huge splatter of warm white stickiness all over his room.

And it was almost about time for Thomas to reach his earth-shaking climax. He now started to thrust fast and hard. His throbbing penis was about to shake and erupt almost entirely. The goat intern started sweating bullets sexually as he pumped himself more and more until finally...

"Ohhhhh, I'm gonna CUUUUUUUUUUM!" Thomas moaned to the skies as he finally erupted like crazy, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!"

A huge glooby stream of cum had shot majorly at the tip of his pink rod and started to shoot madlessly all over the bathroom sink, the shower, the toothbrushes, the light, the walls. Everywhere, including the already satisfied Thomas himself.

Thomas had felt so good and satisfied with a sighed smile as suddenly...

"Hey, Thomas, do you feel like heading over to-HOLLLLLLLY CRAAAAP!" Mordecai exclaimed out of shock as he walked in on Thomas masturbating.

"AAAAAAAAAH! MORDECAI?" Thomas screamed as he seemed to fell over his seat with his pants right around his ankles and an embarrassing blush right between his cheeks. He seemed to cover his already cummed private parts. "I thought you and Rigby left!"

"I thought I was until I left some dental floss to go into my date with Margaret!" Mordecai replied to him as he was hiding from his eyes. "But I guess you wanted to floss yourself instead..."

And then Mordecai started to squint his eyes at Thomas's other hand at a picture. Weakly, Mordecai went over to the picture that Thomas held and looked at it wide-on.

It happened to be a picture of Margaret wearing a tantalizing hot black thong bikini. Mordecai looked right at Thomas and freaked out.

"YOU'VE BEEN BEATING TO A PICTURE OF MARGARET? MY MARGARET? WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Mordecai shouted to Thomas with his face looks like he was in a complete state of panic.

"I, UH... I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Thomas shouted back to Mordecai helplessly.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T WANNA KNOW! IF YOU WANTED TO DO THAT, YOU SHOULD'VE LOCKED THE DANG DOOR! GEEZ!" Mordecai still shouted in panic as he took the photo with him and just ran shutting the door.

Thomas then picked himself up off the floor and look even more embarrassed at the cum-filled mess that he made all over.

"I really pray Benson doesn't get me fired because of this..." Thomas spoke as he still looked a little red-faced from that embarrassing moment he will now relive for a very long time. Talk about being caught in the middle indeed...

* * *

**Thomas oughta be ashamed of himself... at least lock the door just like Mordecai says! LOL**

**Anyway, read and review! WINNING!**


End file.
